PitFTW's and Golfer's Valentine's Day Contest
by PitFTW
Summary: Results are in! But who won? Who lost? Who stole Master Hand's credit cards? Read to find out! Thanks to all participants!
1. Chapter 1

The cold, frosty air swirled around her ankles as the young woman trudged through the fallen snow. All around her there were barren trees and tiny withered plants, both adding to the deserted landscape that was once one of the most beautiful gardens in the Smash Mansion. Her breath came out in small little puffs of steam as she slowly exhaled the crisp morning air. Yet another breeze came to meet her as she continued walking, tussling her long golden locks and gently kissing her flushed cheeks.

A small giggle escaped her as her hair was pushed forward by this breeze and tickled her nose. She sneezed once, closing her baby blue eyes as she did so, but soon pushed her hair back and adjusted the crown that sat regally upon her head. Her footsteps made small crunching sounds in the snow as she continued to walk, her breathing becoming more and more rapid as she approached a small clearing, where she knew that _he_ waited for her there.

For a moment, she paused and readjusted her dress, making sure it was centred and that her long pink cloak was on just right. Her delicate hands, encased in long white gloves, danced everywhere on her hair, gently stroking it to form the perfect hairstyle. Her wide, innocent orbs shone with undeniable happiness as she finally deemed herself perfect and walked into the clearing.

Sure enough, he was waiting for her, a bouquet of pink daisies clutched in his hand. His dark blue overalls and favourite red shirt were both rather patched and torn from the recent battles he had been in. his dark brown locks and matching moustache were slightly damp from sweat, emphasizing his clear blue eyes and flushed red face. For a few moments, they both stood there, sharing this rare moment of peace. Then, the princess rushed forward, arms outstretched and just waiting to receive him.

"Mario!"

"Peachy!"

The plumber leaped into his princess's arms, trailing kisses down her face. Peach smiled in joy as she squeezed her hero harder, her pale cheeks taking on an even more becoming blush. They stopped soon after and simply gazed into each other's eyes, allowing themselves to be lost in a sea of gorgeous baby blue. Then, they began to lean in, eyes closed, lips puckered. Their faces were merely inches apart now, so close…

"Brilliant! Excellent!"

The plumber and princess stopped abruptly, Peach dropping Mario in surprise. From out of the trees stepped Bowser, a reporter's hat on his head. In his right hand, he carried a notebook and pencil. In his left, he held a steaming cup of coffee, the sweet scent gently turning circles in the air. Behind him came Ganondorf, camera in hand. While the King of Gerudos snapped away at the startled plumber and princess, Bowser opened his notebook and grinned at the two love birds sitting before him.

"Okay, so tell me what it's like!"

"What what's like?" Peach questioned, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"What it's like to kiss!" Bowser said enthusiastically, "Tell me _exactly_ how it feels to be kissing the one you love!"

"Mama mia, Bowser!" Mario commented, getting up from the ground, "Why do you ask such a question?"

"For our story!" Ganondorf answered, pausing to change film, "Bowser and I are both working on Valentine's day stories for the contest!"

"The contest?"

"You mean, you don't know?" the Koopa King asked in amazement, "No wonder why you two are out here instead of working on your stories! I mean, even Samus and Metaknight are already hard at work!"

"We just want to know about this contest," Peach said, "And why is it so important?"

Ganondorf sighed and placed his camera down. "You see, PitFTW and Golfer are hosting writing contests in honor of Valentine's Day. Whoever can write the best romance story wins!"

"What exactly do they win?" Mario asked.

"First place will get to be the main character in a story PitFTW will write!" Bowser told him excitedly, "And if they don't want to be the main character, they can just send in an OC or she can write about their favourite character!"

"Second place will also have a part in that story," Ganondorf continued, "But only as a supporting character. Finally, third place will receive a cameo in that same story!"

"Impressive," Mario murmured, story ideas flowing through his mind.

"But won't those two simply pick their friends to be the winners?" Peach inquired, "After all, that's what judges do sometimes."

"No way! The contest will also be judged by two other authors. Their names are MahNati and Mtaknight4ever. With four people judging, there is _no way_ there will be a single shred of biasness in their judging!"

"And that's not all!" Bowser bellowed, puffing up his chest with pride for remembering, "No matter what, the pairing would not matter as long as it's not yaoi or yuri!"

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed, "So does that mean if, for example, a story is… Luigi and Peach, but is very well written as opposed to me and Peach, does that mean that the Luigi and Peach would win over the other one?"

"Of course!" Ganondorf answered, snapping a few more pictures, "It can be Dedede and Zelda for all the judges' care! As long as it's well written, teaches a lesson, and doesn't break the rules, it's eligible for entry!"

"This is so much! When are these stories due?"

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Hey, plumber! It's a _Valentine's Day_ contest! So when do you _think_?!?"

Mario's blue eyes flashed angrily, but he remained silent. Peach sensed this danger, her blue eyes darting around to clearing to find something, anything, to prevent Mario from losing his temper. Finally, her eyes landed on a certain Hylian couple…

"Look!" she said, pointing in their direction, "Isn't that Link and Zelda?"

Both villains whirled around and stared at the direction the princess was pointing, sure enough, the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny were sitting on a small stone bench not far away. Zelda's slim fingers were gently clasped within Link's coarse ones and both were whispering to each other, their foreheads touching. The two villains immediately sprang up.

"Grab your camera, Ganondorf!" Bowser shouted, "We've got a Hylian couple to interview!"

The Gerudo King grabbed his camera and immediately began adjusting the lenses as his partner gathered up his things. "Well, that's just about all we can tell you for now. Good luck in the contest!" With that, Ganondorf turned tail and began running in the direction of the two Hyalins.

"Wait for me!" Bowser bellowed, charging after him.

"Wait!" Mario yelled, "What about the rules? There are _always_ rules for a contest!"

"All that is covered on PitFTW's and Golfer's profiles!" Bowser yelled over his shoulder as he ran off.

The surprised gasps of Link and Zelda were heard not far away, as well as the clicking of a camera and Bowser's cheerful bellows. For a few moments, Mario and Peach simply stood there in confusion, their brows furrowed together at the sound of Bowser's many questions. Finally, Peach broke the silence.

"Well, do you want to get writing?"

Mario looked up at his princess and smiled, stroking his moustache in deep thought. "Yes… and I do believe I have the perfect idea for a story…"

Peach's face broke out into a stunning smile, illuminating her face in a golden glow. "What is it?"

The plumber took Peach's hand and gently led her back to the Smash Mansion, their footsteps in perfect synch with each other, the light of love shining in their eyes. "It should all start with a beautiful young princess in a kingdom far, far away…"

**See next chapter for winners!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here are the results! (finally) **

There was a great uproar in Smash Mansion as the many limos pulled up to the front. Shining pure white in the dim lights of the party, the younger Smashers watched with wide eyes as one by one, each door to the limousine opened, revealing the face of the highly anticipated author or authoress that was to come.

Inside the foyer, the crowd was even wilder as excited whispers flew from Smasher to Smasher, trying to anticipate who won the contest the fabled PitFTW and Golfer had hosted not long ago. Suddenly, a large floating right hand appeared upon the stage in a puff of smoke. The Smashers and authors took no notice as they continued to talk. When the hand cleared his "throat", a silence finally fell upon the crowd as each and every eye turned to Master Hand, waiting for him to speak.

"Is everyone having fun?" he asked enthusiastically.

No one answered. Master Hand was about to ask again when his brother slapped him out of the way and grabbed the microphone in his spastic fingers.

"Eez you peoplez havingz funz!?!?!" he cackled, swinging the microphone round and round like a lasso.

He was responded with a great uproar of stamping feet and screaming. Every living being in the room was screaming at the top of his or her lungs, waving their fists in the air. Crazy Hand did a few more swings with the microphone until he finally whacked his brother in the thumb and was forced to give it back to him.

Master Hand cleared his "throat" again. "Alright now, settle down everyone! The four judges should be out here in minutes right now, they're-"

He was interrupted by a sudden explosion backstage. Whirling around, the giant hand found himself being slammed back against the nearest wall as Luigi sailed out from backstage and landed smack against his palm. The green plumber was covered from head to toe in soot, even to the point where he had to shake some out of his bushy moustache.

"Luigi!" Master Hand exclaimed, gently putting the plumber down on the floor, "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you what happened," someone said irritably, stepping out from behind the curtain, "This idiot messed up the dramatic entrance thing we were preparing to do!"

"Golfer!" a girl, easily recognizable as Metaknight4ever said indignantly as she too stepped out, "It's partially _your_ fault too you know!"

High, musical laughter sounded from behind her as MahNati came in as well. "She's right, you know! If you weren't so terrible at aiming that fireball, none of this would've happened!"

"Not my fault he sucks so bad…" Golfer muttered, his facial features contorting into a scowl.

"Well, we should get started then," Mah said, pulling a list out of her pocket.

"What about PitFTW?" Master Hand asked, taken aback by the obliviousness of the young authoress's absence, "Shouldn't you guys wait for her?"

Metaknight4ever shrugged. "She's busy right now…"

Golfer's smirk widened as his dark eyes scanned the crowd, finally landed on Pit's empty chair. "Yeah… real busy…"

Mah cleared her throat and pressed a button on a remote control. A large white screen came down from the ceiling as the lights dimmed. After a few seconds of nothingness, a slideshow was projected, showing many well drawn images of different scenes from each story. Finally, it settled on one particular picture of Mario and Peach dancing together and words appeared on the screen.

"_Entry number one tells the story of the pluckiest and most beloved of all plumbers and the love he holds for the woman he has saved not once, but countless times. Indeed chidoriss's __**The Valentine Crush**__ truly tells the story of the true love that only Mario and Peach may share. In this romantic tale, we first see Mario fretting over how though he loves Peach very much, he is much too shy to go and tell her. We then switch to a flashback where it is then revealed that Sonic the Hedgehog alone of all the Smashers knows of Mario's feelings. The next day, Master Hand announces the coming of a Valentine's Day dance which each Smasher is to attend with the person of their choice, whether it be from their own world or within the mansion itself. After much urging from Sonic, Mario finally plucks up the courage to ask Peach to come to the dance as his date. In short, Mario admits his love for Peach as they dance together and the two are happily wed. It is also revealed that three years later they are able to raise a son who grows to be an even greater fighter than his own father. Though there were some laughs in the story, the plot unfortunately went much too fast and the writer in question did not start a new paragraph when another person was speaking. Averaging a score of 6.67 out of 10, all four judges enjoyed this story very much. All in all, if one wished to find a nice, easy read with a few laughs here and there, one should look no farther than chidoriss's __**The Valentine Crush**__!"_

A great applause could be heard as the author in question stood up on his chair and gave a rather comical bow. Among the loudest of all to clap were Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow, both putting their differences aside to cheer on their favourite author. As Metaknight4ever stepped up to the podium, the clapping stopped. With a smile on her face she pressed the button and a picture of Metaknight and Jigglypuff appeared.

"_Entry number two tells the tale of two puffballs in love. DynastyWarriorsFan6294's __**First Date**__ shows the love that Metaknight and Jigglypuff can hold for each other and the golden bond that can so easily be forged between the two. The story starts off with Falco Lombardi, Metaknight's best friend, assuring the armoured Smasher that his first date with Jigglypuff will be fine. The same goes with Jigglypuff as she is being fussed over by Samus in her powersuit and apparently, Samus in her Zero Suit (known in the story as Zerus). When the two finally meet and head over to one of the finest restaurants in Smashville, a comical scene follows in which Metaknight mistakes 'Sonic Slices' for pieces of the said hedgehog. After some more comical events at the movies, Metaknight and Jigglypuff both go home, satisfied with their first date together. Though there are some grammar mistakes in the story, the love in there is true and golden. It has been highly acclaimed by all four judges as being cute, but also slightly criticized for being a bit too fast with the plot. Overall, the judges have rated this story a 8.375 out of 10. If one wishes to read a short, fluffy oneshot, DynastyWarriorsFan's __**First Date**__ is a must read for all MetaknightxJigglypuff shippers out there."_

Another round of applause could be heard coming from the crowd, most notably from Metaknight and Jigglypuff in the front row. Just for the occasion, Metaknight had removed his mask, revealing his adorable blue face to all. Jigglypuff happily waved her microphone around, but was immediately tackled and shoved into a pokeball as she raised it to her lips. After receiving a reassuring thumbs up from Red the Pokemon Trainer, Golfer took the remote in hand and turned to a picture of Samus and Pit sitting together under the stars. A muscle in Golfer's jaw twitched visibly as words appeared on the screen.

"_Entry number three tells the grand account of how a clumsy angel can easily win the heart of a beautiful woman. ChaosContoller12's __**2 Days of Valentine's **__tells the story of how Pit decides to play Cupid in honor of Valentine's Day. His first victim? Bounty huntress Samus Aran, who none of the Smashers seem to pay any romantic attention to. By sprinkling love dust on his arrows, he proceeds to try to shoot Captain Falcon as he comes to hit on Samus. The power of the love dust is that it would make the person fall in love with the first person they touch. By some rather clumsy means, Pit misaims and instead manages to hit Samus instead. He then collides with her, causing the dust to begin working its magic. Throughout the day, Samus begins to act strange around the angel, not gone unnoticed by him. However, it is revealed that he actually enjoys this attention and simply cannot wait for Valentine's Day. Come Valentine's Day, the Smashers enjoy a concert and end it with a dance. Samus and Pit share a passionate kiss while Link proposes to Zelda. Ending in a nice, breathtaking scene, ChaosController12's __**2 Days of Valentine's**__ is a great must read for all SamusxPit shippers out there. It was able to average a score of 7.9 out of 10. Though the plot was a bit fast for the judges' taste, it was a truly sweet thing to read and all of them, even Golfer, thoroughly enjoyed it."_

More applause sounded, plus a few hearty laughs over the last sentence on the slide. Looking slightly bemused, Metaknight4ever grabbed the remote from red- faced Golfer and proceeded to change the slide. The laughter still hadn't died down by the time the picture of Pit and Samus shifted to that of Link and Zelda. The princess was gazing adoringly at her hero, grasping a lovely ring made of bluish green crystal fragments.

"_Entry number four tells the romance of two Hylians in love. Gamerofloz's __**A Gift Like No Other**__ opens with Link and Snake talking about how Snake has no girlfriend. When the next morning arrives, Toon Link is seen begging his Twilight self for some money to come by Tetra a gift with. In a rather blunt voice, Link reveals that he is absolutely broke. As he walks back to the mansion, an idea suddenly strikes him and he rushes inside in order to create a gift for his Valentine. After he manages to create the gift, he enlists the help of Wario to help give it to his Valentine. As the gifts are being handed out, Zelda is just about to receive hers when Wario comes in and takes it. After chasing Wario down and retrieving the gift, Link kneels down and begs Zelda to marry him. Though it has some grammar mistakes and doesn't start a new paragraph when someone else is speaking, Gamerofloz's __**A Gift Like No Other**__ was an extremely enjoyable ZeLink story. Even with it's rather fast plot and slightly diminished feelings, those who enjoy a good ZeLink read should come to read it and enjoy the beauty of two Hylians in love. Overall, this story averaged a score of 7.575 out of 10."_

An author sitting near Link and Zelda blushed slightly as this was said, looking down at the ground as many people screamed his name. Alone out of all the Smashers, Ganondorf glared at him and gave him the middle finger as a token of his hatred for him. Ignoring the offence, Master Hand gestured to the authors to move on, which Mah did after claiming the remote. The picture of Link and Zelda disappeared to be replaced by one of Mario and Peach embracing tightly as rain fell all around them in torrents.

"_Entry number five tells the story of how a hero's deeds can only lead to winning the heart of a beautiful, wonderful woman. Picho and Pichn's __**Pure Pink Rain**__ also shows how even the most shy of all women can become unlikely headstrong heroines. The introduction shows Peach and Zelda in their room with Peach proclaiming how that night she was to reveal her true feelings to Mario, the man who had saved her so many times. Zelda in turn chides about how she is betrothed to a man whom she does not love. Samus also refuses to leave her room because of an experience the past year that she did not want to relive. After much convincing, the three women head downstairs to where a party awaits them. Zelda goes off to find Link while Peach runs around searching for Mario. With nothing else to do, Samus heads for the bar where she demands to be served the most alcoholic beverage Falco Lombardi, the bartender, can whip up. After searching for a while, Peach runs into Pit who then reveals that Mario is probably up in his room. As the princess busts down the door to the plumber's room, she realizes that Mario has gone completely missing. Meanwhile, Zelda finally finds Link and dances with him. As the two Hylians share one last dance, the princess breaks down and reveals the truth about her betrothal to the hero. After pushing him away, she dashes upstairs with tears sliding down her cheeks. Startled, Link follows her in hot pursuit. The view is once again switched back to Peach as she reads a beautifully written poem from Mario proclaiming his love for her and telling her of how he must leave because of this. After reading it, she immediately sprints out of the room to catch up to the plumber before he disappears from her life forever. Samus is now seen as completely drunk, having finished yet another drink. As she sways drunkenly, the male Smashers are amazed. It is not long before all the alcohol takes a toll on the bounty huntress and she suffers a concussion. A pair of strong arms catches her and a voice she cannot recognize assures her that she will be alright as soon as she lies down in bed. Meanwhile, Link finally catches up to Zelda, who is in tears because of the betrothal. Link tells her that though it is right for her to do things for the sake of the kingdom, she has never truly done anything for herself. He also tells her of how he can offer neither money or land for her hand in marriage, but he would give her everything else he possessed if only he could spend the rest of his life with the princess. No words could be said as the two Hylians embrace. Rain pours around her in torrents as Peach continues her search for the plumber she loves. When she finally catches him, Mario reveals that he believed she was in love with Pit the whole time. Peach denies this entirely and instead tells him how much she loves him. The two share a passionate kiss as the rain continues to pour around them. The next morning, it is revealed that Zelda and Link had eloped, Peach and Mario are now going out, and that Samus has a secret admirer who is not revealed in the story. With beautiful descriptions and amazing characters, this story earned a well deserved score of 9.475. Picho and Pichn's __**Pure Pink Rain**__ is a highly recommended read for those who simply love the canon pairings and those who just love poetry. In Golfer's words, 'The poem really drove it home!'"_

A loud applause erupted from the audience, especially from the Smasher women and Pikachu. A shrill wolf whistle in the very back of the room, followed by a loud cackle told the crowd that Pikana too was revelling in the great achievement of her younger brothers. Mah then took the remote and changed the slide to a rather menacing picture of Red and Nana, the trainer's eyes impulsive and mischievous. A sudden hush fell over the room as many hearts hammered in fear for the strange image that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"_Entry number four takes a much darker turn of events than __**Pure Pink Rain.**__ Pikana's __**Lusting Syrup**__ provides a dark, yet refreshing change from the fluff that a Valentine's Day story tends to come with. The tale opens with Red the pokemon trainer as he prepares drinks for a woman who is to come to his room that night. After pouring some of Ganondorf's love potion into one of the two cups, it is revealed that his date for the night is none other than Nana the Iceclimber. After downing the spiked drink, Nana falls unconscious and Red immediately takes her to his room for his own dark pleasures. As the light of day shines through his window, the young Iceclimber awakens and asks him to make her his. The story closes with a small remark of how perverted the mind of the reader is. As the author's note said, 'Snog or sex?' with captivating emotions and beautiful, yet dark tendencies, Pikana's __**Lusting Syrup**__ very much deserves its well earned score of 9.5 out of 10!"_

This time, a great roar erupted from the crowd. Each and every person stood up and clapped as Pikana stood up and bowed slightly. Loudest among them was Pikachu, the little pokemon's eyes shining with pride at the great achievement of the authoress. With a wide smile, Golfer caused the slide to change to a picture of Ike and Cupid, God of love, locked in a fierce battle. The two seemed to be screaming at each other as the other Smashers fought an army of arrow wielding cherubs in the background.

"_Now who said that Valentine's Day was all about love and peace, with nothing to get in the way? Tabuukilla's __**Valentine Attack**__ truly shows that anything can happen when you least expect it. The tale opens with Ike and friends as they sit around waiting for Valentine's Day to be over and done with. However, they are soon interrupted by a strange noise at the door. In comes Cupid, with an army of cherubs ready to fight in the name of love. Upon seeing the army, Pit, being an angel, is forced to fight against his friends with them. After a battle scene, Zelda, who was also with the group, begins to act strange around the mercenary. She walks off to Link, her current boyfriend nad begins to talk to him. After a rather embarrassing scene involving Link running off crying, it is revealed that Zelda was in love with Ike all along. We then see Link in his room pouring over scrapbooks. It is then that he realizes that he never pays enough attention to her. In short, Link moves on with his life and Ike continues to date Zelda. Though the plot is descent, the story flowed way too fast and most of the characters were considered to be OOC. Some of the judges also did not like the way Zelda's confession to Link was worded. All in all, if someone wished to read a nice change from the love and lust of Valentine's Day, one should look no farther than Tabuukilla's __**Valentine Attack**__, earning an average score of 4.67."_

There was more clapping, particularly from Smashers such as Ike and Toon Link. There were also many hearty laughs at the thought of Pit fighting alongside a bunch of cherubs, since the angel was not present. After a few dirty jokes about Pit and diapers were traded between the villains, Master Hand called the tumult to a halt before turning to the authors.

"How about presenting something less… _humor inducing_ to them?" he asked.

"Then let's go with a more emotional tale!" Metaknight4ever said cheerfully, grabbing the remote.

Immediately, the rather bloody scene was replaced with a much more peaceful one. Mario and Peach were sitting in a rose garden, hand in hand. Over to one side were a great many presents, all of the addressed to the princess from the plumber that sat by her side. There were many "ooh"s and "aah"s from the Smashers and authors before words appeared on the screen.

"_The love of a hero for his princess is true and unwavering, always growing and prospering. Mindspring's __**The Twelve Days of Valentine's**__ is no exception. The story of how over the course of twelve days, Mario sends sweet Princess Peach a present representing his love for her. Using flowing and poetic descriptions, the story flows oh so naturally with its wonderful tale of how even the poorest gifts from the salary of a plumber can fill the heart of even the richest of all women. The tale concludes with one final gift, the gift of a diamond ring and a proposal from plumber to princess. With beautiful descriptions and language that can only be described as true poetry, Mindspring's __**The Twelve Day of Valentine's**__ earns a well deserved score of 9! The only complaint that some of the judges shared was that there was no actual plot to the story, but its beautiful description and detail truly make up for that."_

With a great whoop of joy, Mario leaped upon his seat, much to the annoyance of the people sitting around them. After realizing what he just did, he turned beet red and immediately sat down, only to be showered by kisses from Peach.

"Hey, are you two done yet?!" Bowser asked, looking slightly put out by all the attention Mario was receiving.

Mah grinned, taking the remote from Metaknight4ever. "Don't be so jealous Bowser! After all, you just have to wait another million lifetimes until you get the girl!"

As she said this, the screen changed again to be replaced with a picture of Toon Link and another girl, recognizable as Zeni S. Master locked in a tight embrace.

"_Entry number seven tells the romantic tale of a young Smasher and a steadfast authoress in love. Zeni S. Master's __**Broken Heart**__ begins with Toon Link as he stands outside of Zeni's door, consumed with guilt and sorrow. Zeni is in her room, crying into her pillow over the events that had happened the day before. We then turn to a flashback where it is revealed that Zen had caught Toon Link hanging out with Zelda's toon counterpart. Broken hearted, Zen runs away from Toon Link, who follows in hot pursuit. Though Zen spurns his advances, Toon Link presses on. The next day, Toon Link finally summons up the courage to enter her room. After explaining exactly why he was with Zelda that faithful day, the two make up and hand in hand, walk away as a couple. Zeni S. Master's __**Broken Heart**__ is a beautifully written piece that speaks like poetry and flows freely. With a well deserved overall score of 9, this story was highly acclaimed by all four judges."_

The applause was not as loud as it was in the beginning, and some smashers were actually becoming inpatient because of how many people had entered. Golfer once again stepped up to the podium, and pressed the button on the remote. Golfer repeadedly pressed the button, hoping that it was not broken. Letting out a sigh, he saw the screen light up with life, and a picture was shown with Samus shooting at Altair.  
_"FutureCam's story, __**A First Valentine's Day**__, is an interesting story about Altair from a game called Assassin's Creed. He is in a relationship with Samus, and the two are know about Valentine's Day, and that it is approaching. However, Altair doesn't know much of it, and is warned that if he doesn't get Samus a gift for it, Altair will not be happy with the end result. So, throughout the story, Altair and some of his buddies attempt to try and save him from what they know will be Samus's impending wrath. The story has been praised for its humor, and its clever use of other characters. However, it was also met with criticism for being very hard to understand at times. Nevertheless, it was given a very respectable score of 8.167/10. Indeed, anyone looking beyond for the horizons of Smash Bros for romance should consider this one, especially fans of Assassin's Creed!"  
_The crowd of smashers were laughing, not at the fic or the author with the wide grin on his face, giving one strong bow, but rather at Samus, crossing her arms in anger. Golfer stepped off the podium, handing the remote to MetaKnight4ever, who happily smiled and took it. She pressed the large button that should play the next one, but disaster struck when it flickered and sent off sparks, signalling its death. MetaKnight4ever's cheerful smile turned into a depressing frown. Some smashers laughed at it, while others weren't as happy. Master Hand pushed in a small T.V, which was large enough for everyone to see, but smaller than the screen. It turned on to a humorous picture of Ganondorf failing at hitting on a woman.  
_"Renee Springer's __**A Smashing Valentine**__ is a rather interesting tale of a Woman sitting under a tree. While she is doing so, Ganondorf himself hits on her. However, he is refused instantly. Peach plays the roll of matchmaker and attempts to get this woman, known as Desperado, and Link together. In the end, this plan succeeds, and the two are happily together, almost sadly for Ganondorf. This fic was regarded as being rather unique, and sometimes even humerous. However, it did not contain the spirit of Valentine's Day, and was criticized for being in script format, which honestly, did not go so well. She was given a slightly below average score of 4.925/10. Though the judges emphasize that some did enjoy this fic alot. The other judges didn't, unfortunately."_

Some smashers were already asleep. MetaKnight4ever rolled her eyes and gave the remote to Mah, who took it and looked at the sleeping audience. With a mischevous grin, she looked to the chalkboard behind the small TV. She brought a microphone that was at the front. Mah took a breath, and ran her nails along the chalkboard while holding the mic right next to it. The terrible shriek created by it woke the smashers instantly, and annoyingly. Mah grinned again and turned on the TV once again. There was only static. Mah banged on the top of the television, but the static got louder. Mah then kicked it, sending the TV to the floor and shattering into a million pieces. A man with a nametag that read "Jerry the Cable Guy" came with a 3 inch TV. Shrugging, he walked away without a word after plugging it in. Some smashers crowded around it, while others didn't bother, and took a nap. The smashers that could see saw a comical picture of Pit in a body cast, and Falco unknowingly aiming a bow and arrow at his eye.  
_"Golden-Owl's fic, __**Arrows to the Heart**__, was a relatively well written fic about Pit, once again playing the roll as cupid. However, he was trampled in an unlikely accident, and is unable to perform his duties as angel of love. So he calls on Falco to do so. Falco is reluctant, as he is only experienced with a gun, not a bow and arrow. Nevertheless, he accepts. Falco chases Amy, who was chasing Sonic (obviously). However, Falco is chasing Sonic, not Amy, so he finally finds Sonic with Amy nowhere to be found. Falco tricks Sonic into kissing Amy (with the help of a blindfold on Sonic). Falco activates his magic arrows, and for the first time, Sonic kisses back. So, Falco does all sorts of these things from then on. The fic was well received, though it got a score of 7.75, because the second chapter was released too late. The second chapter was not included in the scoring. Nevertheless, the judges did read the rest. It is an excellent story, and if it had been released on time, or even close to that, it might have had a shot at winning. Nevertheless, the judges highly recommend this fic to anyone who enjoys bumbling birds, corny cupids, and horny hedgehogs"_

At the last line, Sonic began to blush beet red. Amy, who was sitting next to the hedgehog, began squealing wildly and glomping the swift footed Smasher. Though Falco sprang into action to help the hedgehog, Sonic, still blushing madly stopped him with a small glare. Falco sat back down, confusion evident in his expression.

"I thought he hated that chick…" he whispered to Fox, who shrugged.

"Trust me, man," Fox whispered back, "With all the messed up drama going on in this world, there's no telling what will happen next."

Wolf decided to interrupt this conversation by leaning in, a mischievous smile playing upon his lips. "Yeah, Falco… after all, you've had those eyes of yours on Krystal for quite a while now, eh?"

Fox's face darkened at those words. "Y-You've been trying to steal my girl?"

Falco's eyes widened in surprise. "Fox, what are you talking about? I would _never_ try to steal Krystal away from y-"

Fox pulled out his gun and blasted Falco right in the face, setting fire to the bird's feathers. Falco retaliated by aiming a kick upwards, right to Fox's soft spot. With a howl of pain, Fox grabbed Falco by the neck and slammed his face to the ground. After regaining his senses, the bird pushed his foe off of him and tackled him, much to the surprise of the people sitting around them.

That was when someone began chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

They were soon joined by authors and Smashers alike as each and every living being in the room pulled their eyes away from the tiny TV to watch the spectacular fight going on between the Star Fox team mates. In the middle of all of this, Master Hand fought desperately to keep order, but was soon hit by a flying Falco. After many a punch and a kick, Crazy Hand finally ended the brawl by dumping a large bowl of punch on the Smashers. After squeezing the fluid out of her hair, Mah claimed the remote and changed the screen to that of two Ivysaurs. One was the Ivysaur all the Smashers knew and loved while the other was a pink colored one with a Triforce mark upon her forehead.

"_Ivysaur and Zelda… though an unusual pairing, Danaxiel's __**The Princess and the Weed**__ truly makes it work. The story opens with an entry in Zelda's diary. In it, she states how her heart has been broken multiple times in the past by the Smashers she had fallen in love with. And yet, she closes with her hopes that this time, her true love will be able to love her back. When she leaves for the evening Brawl, Metaknight advises her to translate her feelings to her current love and hope for the best. During the Brawl, Zelda cheers Red's Pokemon, Ivysaur, on. Afterwards, Red leaves both her and his Ivysaur alone, where Zelda admits her love for him. Though Ivysaur loves her back, he admits that they cannot be together. Broken hearted, Zelda runs off, only to run into Bowser, the king of the koopas. Using his dark magic Bowser transforms Zelda into an Ivysaur and both the Pokemon and princess live happily ever after. And with a surprise twist at the end, it is revealed that Link is merely reading a special Valentine's Day story to a few kids. Though slightly rushed, Danaxiel's __**The Princess and the Weed**__ remains unmatched in charm and appeal of such an unusual couple. With a well earned score of 9.1, this is a highly recommended read for someone who wishes to take a nice break from all the usual couples such as ZeldaxLink, SamusxMarth, etc."_

Ivysaur shot out a few of his vines at the mention of that story, waving them in the air liked he just didn't care. Slowly, the vines began taking shape, forming the words, "Go Danaxiel!" a few more laughs escaped the audience at this point, allowing for Golfer to grab Mr. Game and Watch and crumple him up, tossing him out the window in the process. Before anyone noticed that the 2D man was missing, he had grabbed the remote and changed the screen to one of Peach and Roy standing together on a stage, singing into a microphone.

"_What better way to celebrate Valentine's Day than singing a song for the person you love? Twilight Smash's __**My Valentine Dream**__ tells the story of the Prince of Phrae and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom as they celebrate the day of love with a song. Peach, too shy to tell her feelings to Roy, is first seen sitting in the gardens of the Smash Mansion. After watching lovers go about their business on this beautiful Valentine's Day morning, she resolves to go back into the mansion to look for Roy. Meanwhile, Roy is hiding in the game room, trying to think up a way for admitting his feelings to the princess. After much thought, the Smasher then requests Master Hand to assemble all the Smashers in one place so that he may do something very special for Peach. One hour later, the Smashers are all assembled. Peach is there as well and upon seeing her, Roy begins his song. The song he sings is entitled "When I First Saw You" and he is soon joined by Peach. Thus, the two sing together in harmony and finish it off with a tender kiss. Beautifully written and sweet as can be, Twilight Smash's __**My Valentine Dream**__ truly depicts the love two royals may share. With a well earned score of 9, this is a must read for all RoyxPeach fans out there!"_

At the sight of someone finally remembering that he existed, Roy jumped for joy, only to be pulled down again by a rather annoyed Liliana. Despite this, he leaped onto his chair again, happy that at least one author knew of Melee, the tournament before Brawl. By the time he finally calmed down, Master Hand had to threaten him twice with a bucket of water and once with a home run bat. Behind him, Golfer had managed to pickpocket his glove and remove his wallet, gone unnoticed by the giant hand. After stuffing the precious item into his own pocket, Golfer grabbed the remote and turned to the next slide. A picture of Kirby and Jigglypuff appeared, causing many members of the audience to go "aww…" the two were sitting side by side, Jigglypuff grasping her microphone and Kirby holding her free hand. Their eyes were wide and innocent, reflecting the stars of the sky above.

"_Pikfan's __**Fluffy Pink Marshmallows**__ is truly something else. Told in the perspective of Jigglypuff, it tells the tale of how the Pokemon had fallen in love with Kirby the day they first met, but with the arrival of Ribbon, had her chances with the puffball ruined. Come Valentine's Day, Master Hand announces that those who do not attend the Valentine's Day dance with a partner will be punished severely. Some of the Smasher, such as Link and Zelda are all prepared for the dance. Others, such as Metaknight and Snake, do not fear whatever punishment the hand intends to give them. Jigglypuff, worried that she does not have a date goes back to her room with a sinking feeling in her heart. She then hears a cry coming from Kirby and immediately runs into the Star Warrior's room to see what is the matter. Kirby, tears falling down his cheeks, tells her of how Ribbon dumped him for unexplained reasons. After a rather awkward moment, Jigglypuff finally works up the courage to ask Kirby to the dance. Thinking that it's a 'pity date', Kirby accepts and Jigglypuff happily goes to sleep, after revealing her true name: Purin. After a rather comical beginning of the dance, Metakngiht suddenly appears through a window and attempts to steal Jigglypuff away from Kirby. Angered, the pink puffball attacks Metaknight, who then reveals that it was merely a test to see how powerful Kirby's love for Jigglypuff was. After Metaknight leaves, Kirby reveals to Jigglypuff that it was he who broke up with Ribbon, not the other way around. The two are soon happily dating and it turns out that only Red and Mr. Game and Watch were the Smashers who got tortured by Master Hand. The rest turned the tables on Master Hand and tortured him instead. With laughs every step of the way, Pikfan's __**Fluffy Pink Marshmallows**__ is a hilarious read for those who love KirbyxJiggly. With a well deserved 8.5, all four judges highly recommend this story to all KirbyxJiggly shippers. And contrary to the authoress's worries about using a hated character of PitFTW's, the judge, in fact, gave her an extremely high score and it was thanks to this story that her hatred for Kirby has been transformed to a mere dislike. (her sister still annoys her with his taunts)."_

A few gasps of surprise could be heard from every corner of the room, as well as shouts of joy. Kirby clapped loudest of all as he heard that the one person in the world who seemed to hate him with a fiery passion was now going to lighten up on him. Jigglypuff clapped especially loud for she loved how she was portrayed in the story. The applause grew louder and louder until Master Hand slammed his fist on the stage.

"Enough!" he shouted, "There is only one more contestant and already you all are acting like idiots! And _where_ is PitFTW? She should be here by now!"

As if on cue, there was a sudden flash of white and a bell- like laugh as the authoress in question slid down the stair rail. After kicking aside ROB, who happened to be in her way, PitFTW walked confidently into the room with Pit in tow. In her hand she grasped a single milk white envelope and after elbowing Master Hand aside, stood upon the podium, grinning widely.

"Hey everyone!" she said, "Sorry I'm late! _Someone_ here lost track of the time, so we had to rush, rush, rush!"

Pit rolled his eyes once before taking his seat in the front row. He took no notice of all the blood or the sticky punch that was on the floor. He also was quite oblivious to the black eyes Falco sported or Fox's missing teeth. And when he saw how hard Wolf was laughing, he only gave him a confused look before turning his attention back to the front.

"And so, I'm here to announce the winners! And they are…"

"Hold on a sec, Pit!" Metaknight4ever said, running up to the podium, "We still have one last entry!"

PitFTW rolled her eyes. "Fine, but make it quick… I've been trying to hide this envelope for _days_! You wouldn't believe how many authors hire spies to sneak into my room at night trying to steal that paper! Sheesh!"

With a triumphant smile, Metaknight4ever grabbed the remote and pushed the button for the last time. The picture of Kirby and Jigglypuff together faded into nothingness, to be replaced with a picture of PitFTW herself grasping Pit's bow and arrows. In the background, the angel was running towards her, as if to stop her from doing whatever she was doing. The authoress was aiming at Captain Falcon, who was polishing his car.

"_Our last and final entry goes to Mr. Climar of Turmalis, who submitted __**Palutena's Little Helper?**__ Pit once again undertakes the role as Cupid, as ordered by his goddess, Palutena. Just as he is about to shoot Samus, his good friend Psyche comes along and begs him to let her use the arrows. When he finally does, she immediately takes off running, intent on doing some extremely mischievous things indeed. From causing Zelda to fall in love with a mirror to Captain Falcon and his car, Psyche was truly causing Pit a lot of trouble that day. When he finally catches her, Valentine's Day is absolutely ruined, filled with unimaginable couples. As Pit laments over this, he hears Palutena's voice and immediately begs her for forgiveness. But after a bit, Palutena begins laughing and it is revealed that she is Psyche all along, using a special instrument to distort her voice. It is also exposed that the whole thing with the messed up couples was a gag and every Smasher was in on it. They soon find themselves in a tight embrace and a tender kiss, not noticing the red flashing light of a security camera up above their heads. In another room, the Smashers, plus Golfer and Samus all crowd around the monitors, watching the two. After some rather humorous remarks, all go their separate ways and the story comes to a close. Though it has a few grammar mistakes and one of the judges admitted that Pit tiptoeing sounded a bit strange, Climar of Turmalis's __**Palutena's Little Helper**__ is humorous and full of great description. Though he could've possibly described the feelings a bit more, the story earns a very well earned score of 9.12!"_

The end of the slideshow received a standing ovation from the Smashers, all of them glad that the boring presentation was now over and done with. After receiving approving nods from her fellow judges, PitFTW cleared her throat and opened the envelope.

"In third place," she announced, "We have the humor filled story of a bumbling angel and an impish young girl. With wonderful descriptions and hilarious characters, Climar of Turmalis's _Palutena's Little Helper_ takes third place, beating out its competition by 0.2 points!"

"Yes!" Link shouted, jumping up in his chair.

After Zelda pulled him down, PitFTW turned back to her list and grinned. "In second place we have the romantic tale of three Smasher women, all with love troubles, but all who find happiness in the end. With feelings shining bright and true, here's to _Pure Pink Rain_ by Picho and Pichn for taking second place!"

More applause rippled through the crowd as the two brothers exchanged high fives. Loudest of all to clap were the three oldest Smasher women and Pikana, who gladly fired Bazookie the bazooka at Captain Falcon in celebration. After Master Hand was forced to clean up the mess, a silence fell amongst the Smashers. Anticipation was wild within them as the authoress took a deep breath and prepared to announce the winner.

"Our first place winner," she said, "takes a much darker turn in portraying the spirit of Valentine's Day than the other entrants. The dark tale shows the overwhelming power of lust, not love, as it gnaws at the very soul of a human so young and so pure, yet so deceitful and devious all at once. It proves that even the most innocent of us are weak to the horrible clutches of love forbidden to us. It shows that not _all_ love stories end happily, that even the purest of us all hide sinister desires deep within our hearts. It is without a doubt that Pikana's _Lusting Syrup_ should take first prize! Congratulations to Pikana Geralda Chuster!"

This time, an all out war broke out as every single person in the audience leaped upon their chairs and clapped for the winner. The villains, annoyed by this sudden change in events, tried their hardest to do something with which to embarrass Pikana by, but were immediately stopped by their arch enemies. It did not take long for Ganondorf to receive several sword slashes from Link, Bowser a burned bottom from Mario, and Wolf having most of his fur shaved off by Fox to leave in tears and shame. Of course, nobody noticed the villains leave as they were too busy cheering Pikana on.

PitFTW grinned, showing flashing white teeth. "I would also like to add that honourable mentions goes to Danaxiel, Mindspring, and Twilight Smash!"

More cheers and more applause were added to the din as each and every Smasher immediately stood up to go. Unfortunately, since there were so many of them they croweded the only exit. Fists flew everywhere as the Smashers struggled with each other to be the first out the door.

"Everyone!" Master Hand called, trying to settle the crowd down, "Everyone, on behalf of-"

Mah elbowed the giant floating limb out of the way. "On behalf of all four judges, we would like to say that it's been a great pleasure reading all of your stories…"

"That we never expected such close competition…" Metaknight4ver chimed in.

"And that we hope we can do this again the next year!" Golfer finished, "Seeya next year guys!"

**Whew! Well, congratulations to the winners and everyone for making wonderful stories in honor of Valentine's Day and helping fill the SSB section with something **_**besides**_** yaoi/yuri. (no offence to yaoi/yuri lovers, of course).**

**Like Mah said, we had a lot of fun reading all your stories and getting a taste of each of your different writing styles. I for one can now add a few more couples to my favourite couples list! I really hope we can do this again next year!**

**Once again, congratulations to our top three winners. As you know, the prizes are listed on my profile and I'll be talking to you soon!**

**Hm… what else…? Oh, just for the heck of it, Pikana's hosting a contest of her own. It's an unusual pairings contest, which has been going on for a couple weeks now! Why not check it out and try your hand in a pairing such as Jigglypuff and Red the Pokemon Trainer? Or maybe Peach and ROB? How about a healthy dollop of Samus and Mr. Game and Watch? *looks around to make sure Golfer isn't watching***

**Of course… you **_**will**_** be facing off against me… *chuckles evilly***

**This is PitFTW signing out!**


End file.
